Lèvres
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Si es que me metéis a Inglaterra en unos embolaos que... pero al menos al chico se le ve contento. "Dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas"


**Disclaimer: **Si Himaruya puede dibujar un personaje para Kuguel Muguel (qué sí existe, mide más o menos 30m2 y tiene proporcionalmente la misma relevancia histórica que un guisante... y eso que los guisantes hicieron historia en el campo de la genética!) pero ignorar a TODA américa latina, nosotras podemos mezclar a los Ancient con los actuales y quedarnos tan anchas.

**Summary:** Si es que me metéis a Inglaterra en unos embolaos que... pero al menos al chico se le ve contento. "Dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas"

* * *

**Lèvres**

—Mira, otro que quiere que lo dibujen desnudo —se ríe Roma tras un comentario mordaz de Austria sobre algo que no le interesa realmente a nadie.

Suiza levanta las cejas, mira a Austria, levanta más las cejas y mira al romano.

—_Neein!_

—¿Cómo qué no?

—¡Nadie va a dibujarme desnudo!

—A ti no, a Austria —se ríe Roma otra vez—. Esa va a ser la norma ahora, el que diga o haga cosas feas tiene que posar para mí.

—_WAS?_! —hilito de sangre saliendo por su nariz y a la vez celos terribles de la idea de alguien más dibujándole... Desnudo. Se le echa encima a Austria cubriéndole con los brazos—. _NEEEEEIN!_

—Ah, si ese es el problema no te preocupes, yo te ayudo a que le dibujes tú.

—No vas a ayudarme a nada y como te le acerques, te mato, ¿me oyes? ¡TE MATO!

Manos del romano levantadas.

—_Österreich_ es MÍO! ¿Vale? —chillidos histéricos sin oírse a si mismo

—Tuyo... —se acerca divertido y Austria abraza a Suiza de la cintura un poco nervioso y sonrojadito por lo que ha dicho.

—_Ja_! Mí... —siente las manos de Austria en su cintura y se las mira de reojo—. o!

—¿Y quién te dice a ti que es él y no tú quien me interesa? —sonrisa encantadora, Suiza sonrojado que estaba, se sonroja más aún tomado por sorpresa.

—_Was?_ —agudito. Austria se tensa abrazándole un poco más fuerte.

—No te subestimes —Roma le guiña un ojo.

—Vete a dibujar a _Vater, Rom... bitteschön_ —sentencia Austria mirándole fijamente, en tensión. Suiza se sonroja un poco más, mezcla del abrazo de Austria con el guiño del romano.

—Y-Yo soy de él también —alcanza el suizo a balbucear.

—Convencedle para que pose desnudo y lo haré —Roma se encoge de hombros, sonriendo. Austria mira a Suiza de reojo.

—¡No va a posar desnudo para ti! ¡Ya te he dicho que le dejes en paz!

—Él no, vuestro padre.

—Oh... —Suiza levanta las cejas y luego arruga la nariz en un impulso por decir "ugh".

—No creo que vaya a querer... —responde Austria pensando que más bien va a querer y va a negarse por completo muerto de vergüenza.

—Bueno, si fuera algo fácil lo haría yo mismo —sonríe.

—¡Pues claro que no va a querer! ¿Quién querría posar desnudo para...? —ok, mejor se calla

—Pedídselo, como mínimo. Si lo lográis os dejo tranquilos.

Suiza aprieta los ojos pensando que ahora su padre TIENE que posar desnudo para el idiota de Roma.

—Si no lo logramos y tocas a _Österreich_ voy a matarte igual —advierte.

Roma se ríe y Austria le aprieta un poco más contra sí haciendo para llevárselo de ahí.

—¿Por qué se ríe? ¡Hablo en serio! —protesta Suiza moviéndose con Austria y mirándole de reojo, indignadillo.

—No lo sé, vamos a buscar a _Vater._..

—No va a posar desnudo... —asegura el helvético bastante cómodo en el abrazo del austriaco, hemos de decir.

—Ya, bueno, pero al menos se lo va a llevar o algo —susurra.

—Bien, eso... vale, tienes razón con eso —admite de manera bastante extraña, frunciendo el ceño sin quererse soltar.

Germania está con Prusia en la cocina cuando entran Austria y Suiza, el filo del cuchillo que está afilando brilla con la luz del foco.

—Oh!_ Hallo!_ —les mira e internamente se alegra de que estén casi todos sus hijos juntos—. _Preussen_ y yo estamos afilando unos cuchillos.

—Déjalo un momento, _Vater_ —pide Austria mirando a Prusia de reojo

—¿Por? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Germania poniendo el cuchillo en la mesa.

—Hay... algo que tienes que hacer.

—Temo que te hagas daño con el cuchillo cuando _Schweiz_ te lo diga.

—¿Por qué voy a hacerme daño con un puñal si _Schweiz_ me dice algo? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Por lo que va a decirte, hemos estado hablando con_ Rom._

Prusia levanta la vista y mira a Austria y Suiza de reojo poniendo la antena

—Por _Odín_ —aprieta los ojos—, ¿qué les hizo está vez?

Austria mira a Suiza dejando que él lo explique, el muy cabrón con una sonrisita de lado. El helvético se sonroja fulminándole.

—C-Cosas... es decir, no hizo nada, solo... —vacila incómodo. Germania aprieta los ojos imaginándose cualquier clase de cosa.

—Dijo que vendría a por nosotros en especial por _Schweiz_ si tú no haces una cosa.

—El señorito tiene miedo —susurra Prusia medio cantarín y burlón.

—Cállate! —protesta Suiza frunciendo el ceño.

—I-Ir por... ustedes —Germania hace los ojos en blanco y bufa, sonrojándose un poco y detestando a Roma y sus estúpidas ideas.

Austria sonríe y mira a Suiza de reojo, dejándole hablar, ignorando a Prusia, claro está. Suiza vacila un poco mirando al moreno y luego carraspea.

—Le he dicho que le mataría si se... —carraspea otra vez—, mete conmigo. Pero... lo que _Österreich_ quiere que te diga, es...

—Hay que negociar con él,_ vater_. Quizás si lo haces realmente nos deje tranquilos. Vale la pena intentarlo, puesto que qué _Schweiz_ le mate no es una solución.

—Pero no me han explicado qué es lo que quiere —responde Germania mirando a Austria.

—_Schweiz?_

—Eres un cobarde —murmura Suiza entre dientes hacia Austria, tan quedito que solo lo escucha él—. Quiere dibujarte.

—Quiere dibujarme —repite Germania sonrojándose un poco.

—Exactamente y al ser una tarea tan sencilla pensamos que tú como nuestro padre no tendrás problemas en sacrificar un par de horas de tu tiempo a cambio de la tranquilidad de tus hijos queridos.

Germania entrecierra los ojos y les mira a los dos, Suiza se mueve nerviosito, sonrojándose.

—Mmmm...

—Anda, yo quiero ver dibujar a _Rom_ también, no lo he visto nunca hacer —suelta Prusia de repente con curiosidad.

—Podríamos ir todos, no va hacer nada raro si estamos ahí —valora Austria de repente

—_Was? Nein..._ —susurra Suiza girándose a mirar a Austria. Germania frunce más el ceño.

—_R-Rom_ puede dibujarme siempre, ni siquiera me necesita ahí para hacerlo —murmura recordando EL DIBUJO MALDITO que le mandó.

—¡Voy a decírselo a _Frankreich _y_ Spanien!_

—Eso nos ha pedido —Austria se encoge de hombros

—Pero... —susurra Suiza que los secretos se le dan casi tan mal como a _Sheldon Cooper._

Austria se lleva un dedo a los labios en señal de pedir silencio mirando al helvético, quien cierra la boca y Germania frunce un poco más el ceño.

—Hay algo... raro en esto, quizás ustedes no lo noten, pero le conozco bien —haciéndose el listillo, míralo...

—No se atreverá estando nosotros delante ¿no?

—Creo que no conoces bien a _Rom, Österreich_ —Germania se levanta guardándose el cuchillo sospechosamente entre la ropa. Suiza nota el movimiento levantando un poquito las cejas, pero sin decir nada.

—Y así planeo seguir por eso te pido que hagas esto por nosotros, _vater._

—No te he dicho un _"nein"_, solo he dicho que es extraño —hace notar—. ¿Dónde está?

—Se ha quedado en la sala

—Mmmm... Vamos a ver qué es lo que quiere —murmura yendo hacia la puerta. En la sala Prusia, España y Francia hablan con Roma tranquilamente.

Germania entra con decisión y el ceño fruncido seguido de Suiza y Austria. Mira a Roma directamente, cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose además al ver que están TODOS ahí.

—Deja de molestar a mis hijos, _Rom_

—_Ave_, mi amor. ¿Has accedido al trato?

—No me llames... así —protesta sonrojándose más y entrecerrando los ojos—. Dibujarme a cambio de que dejes en paz de manera DEFINITIVA a mis hijos._ Ja._

—Estupendo, supongo que no te importará que mis hijos se queden a ver... —sonríe—. Prusia me ha dicho que le hace ilusión quedarse a verme dibujar.

—A mí también me la hace —admite Francia sonriendo de ladito y mirando a Germania con UNOS OJOS...

—Ehh... Pues... _N-Nein... Preussen_ puede hablar conmigo mientras tanto —murmura Germania nervioso con la mirada de Francia.

España y Prusia se ríen por lo bajini mientras miran a Germania. Austria carraspera.

—Estupendo, Veneciano me ha prestado su bloc de dibujo. Ve desnudándote y acomódate en el sofá

—V-Va a... —susurra Suiza para Austria, un poco impresionado de que de verdad Roma pretenda... levanta las cejas al oírle. A Germania le toma unos cuantos segundos procesar lo que acaba de oír. Parpadea.

—_Was?_ —pregunta asumiendo que escuchó mal.

—Túmbate, la primera postura dejo que elijas tú.

Germania se sienta en el sofá mirándole fijamente, cuidando sus movimientos... y sin desnudarse, claro.

—Sin ropa, mi amor, o el trato no vale.

El germano frunce el ceño.

—El trato no era ese —sisea sonrojado.

—El trato era justo ese —mira a Austria y Suiza, quien se mira los pies sonrojado murmurando algo del tipo "yolodije". Germania levanta las cejas y mira a Austria y a Suiza también.

—A mi me dijeron que querías dibujarme —murmura. Austria hace un gesto vago con la mano.

—Y eso es lo que quiero hacer.

—Pues dibujarme, pero..._ nein_, ¡no vas a dibujarme desnudo! —chilla un poquito

—¿Para qué te necesito si no estás desnudo? Puedo dibujarte con ropa cada vez que quiera sin necesidad de que estés presente.

—También puedes dibujarme sin ropa —discute sonrojándose.

—Sí, pero esa no es la gracia —se ríe.

—No puedes pretender querer dibujarme desnudo así... y... aquí... y con todos —frunce el ceño fulminándole y sonrojándose más.

—¿Por qué no? ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

—No voy a desnudarme aquí, contigo, con tus hijos, con mis hijos para que tú te pongas a... mirarme —aprieta los ojos—. _Nein, nein, nein..._

Roma suspira.

—Entonces no hay trato pero haremos otra cosa, ¿quieres?

—Vámonos —suelta Suiza al mismo tiempo que habla Roma.

—_Nein,_ sí que hay trato, vas a dejar en paz a mis hijos —abre los ojos y le mira.

Roma mira a Suiza y luego a Germania.

—¿Quién quiere que le dibujemos? —pregunta ignorando a ambos, tan feliz.

—¿Pero desnudos o vestidos? — pregunta Prusia nerviosito ante esa petición porque quería que le dibujarán pero no quiere desnudarse tampoco.

—Desnudos, si no, no tiene gracia —interrumpe Francia.

—_Nein, nein..._ no vas a dibujar a nadie desnudo —advierte Germania.

_—Non,_ yo no, vas a dibujar le tú —Roma se le acerca sonriente—. Yo te ayudo. ¿_Franciae,_ quieres?

—_Oui_, por qué _non_? —sonríe Francia empezando desde YA a quitarse la camisa. Roma sonríe y hace un gesto a Germania para que se acerque.

—¡Voy a buscar a Inglaterra! —decide España riendo.

—_Was?!_ ¡Espera, espera! —protesta Germania mirando a Francia quien está bajándose pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez en una posición digna de anuncio de ropa interior.

Suiza está PA RA LI ZA DO, en shock. Prusia se ríe nerviosamente y Austria aparta la cara mirando de reojo más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

Francia deja caer los pantalones (y se ríe de mi porque he dicho que trae calzoncillos... no los trae) de esa manera perfectamente bien entrenada y calculada para que se vea espectacular, pasándose una mano por el pelo con la camisa abierta, dejando ver que además por alguna razón que nadie entiende, la _tour eiffel_ está lo suficientemente poco tranquila como para no verse en lo absoluto pequeña, pero lo suficientemente tranquila como para no parecer un idiota pervertido desesperado.

Roma reparte papel y lápiz todos los presentes y luego le silba a Francia echándole un piropo.

—Clases de dibujo conmigo de modelo... —le cierra un ojo a su padre y le manda un beso, poniéndose de pie en una posición bastante sexy—, _mes amours..._ van a terminar por ponerme nervioso.

—Eres el mejor modelo que podríamos tener, mi vida —responde Roma acercándose Germania.

—Claro que lo soy, ¿dónde quieren que me ponga? —pregunta el francés mirándole a Prusia y sonriéndole con una de ESAS sonrisas que sabe ponen nervioso a Prusia (y a todos, no vamos a negarlo)

Las vistas y los comentarios no ayudan a tranquilizar a Prusia y Austria.

—Dónde estés cómodo pero que podamos verte todos ¿quieres subir una silla a la mesa?

Incluye a Suiza en ese conjunto, que está completamente rojo como manzana pensando que hace bastante tiempo que no le ve desnudo por completo... mirándole con mucha más atención de la que quisiera. Tiene un escalofrío y necesita sacudir la cabeza para salir del embobamiento.

—Ustedes mandan. _Prusse, s'il vous plait,_ puedes subir eso ahí, quizás Suisse te pueda ayudar —ordena Francia pasándose una mano por el pelo, sonriendo y mirando a Austria de reojo.

—E-Espera... _Ro-Rom_, no podemos... dile que... —Germania mira a Francia de arriba a abajo de manera COMPLETAMENTE obvia. No sé Suiza pero Prusia no reacciona... No, qué coño va a reaccionar, sigue mirándole idiotizado, con la cabeza un poco inclinada

—Es guapo, ¿verdad? —se ríe Roma ver la cara de Germania

—E-Es... _Ja..._ —susurra Germania sin poder evitar la sinceridad mientras Francia le sonríe a Prusia.

—Sí que lo es —Roma sonríe orgulloso—. Yo te la subo —se acerca a la mesa con una silla al ver de reojo el estado de los otros tres germanos

Suiza sale un poquito de su ensimismamiento cuando ve a Roma moverse, carraspeando un poco y dando un pasito hacia Austria, mirándole de reojo un poco culpable.

—_Merci, papa..._ —sonríe Francia pasándose una mano suavemente por el abdomen y bajándola hasta sus regiones vitales dándoles un pequeño tironcito.

Austria tiene la mirada clavada en los ojos de Francia porque si la aparta va a ir directa a un lugar al que no quiere que Francia sepa que va a ir a pesar de que es obvio sólo hace falta ver a Prusia.

Roma se acerca a Francia sonriendo y le tiende la para ayudarle a subir a la mesa donde le ha puesto ya silla en su sitio.

Francia sonríe completamente encantador, mirando a todos y subiendo a la mesa con absoluta gracia y pomposidad.

—¿Qué posición quieren?

Prusia balbucea algo por algún motivo misterioso pero nadie logra entender qué.

—Siéntate cómo estés cómodo y yo te corrijo —pide Roma.

Francia se coloca en una posición tal que Austria tenga una vista especialmente buena, girándose a Germania y a su padre, sonriéndoles.

—¿Qué tal así? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

Roma lo valora con profesionalidad mesándose la barbilla porque cree que Francia no podrá aguantar todo el tiempo quieto en esa postura cómo solía pasarle cuando era pequeño.

—Bueno, no te tendremos mucho rato.

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que me mueva, y tengan que cambiar de dibujo —sonríe—, ¿qué premio se lleva el que me dibuje mejor?

Prusia justo ahora empieza a acostumbrarse de nuevo a la desnudez de Francia sacudiendo la cabeza. La puerta se abre y entran España e Inglaterra.

Francia levanta la vista hacia Inglaterra y le sonríe tratando de calmarse a si mismo y portarse más cínico de lo que está acostumbrado a hacerlo últimamente.

—Allô.

Inglaterra que entra mirando alrededor porque España no le ha dicho que es lo que pasa si no que le ha dicho que tenía que venir corriendo se queda paralizado ver Francia desnudo sobre la mesa.

España entra tranquilamente acercándose a Prusia.

A Francia le late el corazón con bastante más rapidez en cuanto ve la cara de Inglaterra y un buen observador podría darse cuenta de que la tour eiffel se alegra de verle y le saluda un poco.

Roma se acerca a Inglaterra y le toma de los hombros lo primero de todo, conociendo a su madre y sabiendo que se va a largar corriendo nada más salga del shock.

—Ah, muchas gracias por venir, más vale que te quedes a vigilar que Franciae no haga cosas raras, te hemos reservado un sitio especial —le hace sentarse frente completamente (junto a Austria) dándole papel y lápiz, hablando mesuradamente pero sin pausa para no dejarle pensar demasiado, mientras España se mea de la risa junto con Prusia.

Francia agradece el gesto de su padre, poniéndose más nerviosito aún por la postura. Se ríe un poco de sí mismo con los nervios. Mira a Inglaterra de lleno a los ojos, olvidando un poco el asunto de Austria y que están todos los demás.

Suiza se revuelve un poquito en su lugar tratando por todos los medios de no mirar a Francia y fallando miserablemente, ahora más nervioso aún porque está Inglaterra.

Roma se pone frente al campo visual del inglés para sacarle del shock, tapando a Francia repitiéndole que es imprescindible que se quede por el bien de la humanidad en general.

Inglaterra parpadea descolocado y se sonroja porque estaba pensando en Francia desnudo y le acaban de pillar, apenas si sabe dónde está.

Roma le mira fijamente y le asiente obligándole a decir que va a quedarse. Cuando Inglaterra accede, es cuando el romano le suelta los hombros y sale de en medio.

Inglaterra vuelve a ver a Francia le da un infarto, se lleva una mano a la nariz para evitar la hemorragia nasal fulminante. Francia se humedece los labios pasándose una mano por el pelo y tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

—Bien, muchachos... ¿Todo listo? Recordad, el que haga peor dibujo es el próximo en subir, así que más vale que os esforcéis —suelta Roma acercándose a Germania otra vez.

—_Was?_ Cómo es que... _nein, nein!_ Yo no sé dibujar —chillan Germania y creo que Suiza a la vez.

—Oh... vaya, e insisto, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el mejor dibujo? —pregunta Francia mirando a Inglaterra y sonriendo un poquito

—¡Eso no vale! —protesta Prusia a la vez... y le quita las gafas a Austria.

Inglaterra sigue un poco en shock escondido detrás del bloc sin ser capaz de mirarle... Austria parpadea cuando Prusia se las quita y se vuelve a él fulminándole.

—Bien, creo que pueden empezar a dibujar y eso, _mon cher_, te incluye a ti, que si no dibujas vas a ser el siguiente —Francia le sonríe a España mirándole de reojo y luego mira a su padre.

—_Preussen_ —riñe Austria pero Prusia está un poco en pánico, así que no hace ni caso.

—_Was?_ —pregunta Suiza saliendo de su estupefacción después de haber empezado ya a intentar dibujar el contorno con varias líneas rectas a modo dibujo constructivo.

Roma está dibujándole ya desde hace un poco... Inglaterra sigue escondido tras el bloc, temblando…

—_Preussen,_ esto es ridículo, devuélveme las gafas —sigue protestando mientras Prusia trata de dibujar algunos palitos y una redonda por cabeza.

Germania está en shock con el lápiz en la mano, mirando a Roma y luego a Francia. Vacila un poco especialmente al mirar el dibujo, que es Francia ya desde ahora, de manera casi perfecta y eso que acaba de empezar.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías, no que tendría que dibujarle yo, yo no acepté a esto.

Francia mira a Inglaterra fijamente, tratando de pensar en cómo hacer para que se calme y pueda dibujarle, sabiendo que seguramente no lo haría peor que Suiza o que Germania.

Roma mira su dibujo y luego la hoja de Germania... luego mira los demás y decide que ya está más que salvado del peor dibujo.

—Tus... Oh! _Preussen!_ —Suiza en su tono amenazador, frunce el ceño... olvidando un poquito a Francia.

—Pero es que yo quiero que tú pierdas —sonríe Roma.

—Pues yo no quiero perder, no van a dibujarme TODOS. Estaba así —hace un gesto con los dedos—, de dejar que tú me dibujaras con tal de que juraras que les ibas a dejar en paz.

—Bien, te ayudaré a cambio de hacer eso después en privado —sonríe Roma y se acerca abrazándole de los hombros y tomándole la muñeca.

—Sólo si accedes a dejar a mis hijos en paz —le mira de reojo y se sonroja por la cercanía. Roma le besa en la mejilla como respuesta.

Inglaterra sigue temblando detrás del bloc intentando calmarse. Saca un poco la cabeza mirando a Francia y vuelve a esconderse de nuevo sangrando de la nariz.

Francia empieza a tararear una tonadilla que más de alguno quizás pueda reconocer como la marcha real Francesa... tonadita que hace no tanto le cantó a Inglaterra, por cierto.

El inglés nota la canción y recuerda la vez en la que le tenía contra la pared, desnudo y excitado y le obligo a cantarla... empezando a reaccionar más, pensando que ojalá estuvieran solos y Francia fuera a abrazarle.

El francés sigue mirándole MUY intensamente, tratando de hacer de esto TAN público un espacio privado para ambos, ignorando a todo el mundo y tarareando sólo para él. Se detiene a si mismo con ese pensamiento odiándose, venga, Francia es el que está ahí expuesto ante todos y se siente ridículo escondido tras el bloc de dibujo.

Germania se sonroja más con el beso, dejando que Roma le guie y maravillándose de los movimientos que hace con el lápiz ya que le dirige.

Roma le acaricia los dedos mirando el dibujo, acercándose más a Germania hasta acariciarle la mejilla con la barbita.

El germano se ha olvidado bastante de Francia y el dibujo concentrado en la barbita y las caricias que le hacen.

El romano, al cabo de un rato se olvide del dibujo y se vuelve a Germania hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello.

Suiza, mira a Austria de reojo, toma la hoja que le han dado al austriaco, mira a Francia y empieza a dibujarle lo mejor que puede, con MUY pocas líneas, sólo el perfil, y el pelo, y las curvas. Unos instantes más tarde, la silueta de Francia está dibujada en la hoja... y es claramente de Francia, no de nadie más, extraño que consiga entender con tan poco lápiz. Austria ni siquiera puede ver lo que ha dibujado.

—Bien, con esto no creo que pierdas, perderé yo que no he hecho nada —murmura Suiza el sacrificado que definitivamente NO quiere que sea Austria el que está desnudo ahí, prefiere ser el mismo.

Inglaterra finalmente baja el bloc, con los ojos cerrados.

A Francia le late el corazón fuertemente, olvidándose el del resto del mundo y mirando al inglés, esperando que dibuje algo.

El británico traga saliva haciéndose a la idea de tener que verle... no solo eso, dibujarle... si solo puede verle como si fuera otra cosa u otra persona podrá concentrarse y hacer un buen trabajo... entreabre un ojo. Tiene los ojos azules de Francia clavados en el con absoluta intensidad.

—Iiiiih —cierra el ojo otra vez y levanta el bloc hasta su frente.

Francia sonríe un poquito pensando que es adorable, aunque... bueno, ese no era el plan, claramente. Suspira.

Inglaterra vuelve a intentar calmarse y respirar acordándose que si no le dibuja, va a tener que subir él... empieza a esbozar en la hoja sin mirarle.

El francés sonríe, dejando de cantar, y cerrando los ojos, empezando a reaccionar sólo de la idea de que el inglés vaya a dibujarle desnudo.

No planea mirarle en realidad... pero, tras unos instantes, cuando está inmerso en el dibujo, le mira sin pensar. Se queda paralizado mirándole a los ojos y se sonroja de muerte.

Francia, que tiene suerte... no sé si buena o mala en este caso, le sonríe un poquito, porque justo en ese momento abre los ojos

Inglaterra parpadea con el corazón acelerado y piensa que cuando pensaba que ya no podía gustarle más... va y le sonríe.

El francés suspira, tratando de parecer tranquilo humedeciéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Milagrosamente, la sonrisa, calma un poco al británico y mira alrededor a ver... pero nadie le está haciendo ningún caso. Vuelve a mirar a Francia, quien debe verse relajado, se muerde el labio y abre un ojo, espiándole.

Inglaterra le sonríe de una forma un poco rara está vez, forzada y temblorosa, aun nerviosísimo.

Francia hace por no reaccionar demasiado al verle sonreír, pensando que seguramente él parece un absoluto manojo de nervios. Se sonroja un poquito.

Inglaterra suspira, arruga su dibujo y toma otra hoja, empezando de nuevo, esta vez sí mirándole, concentrado, pero con las orejas rojitas.

Y Francia se sonroja bastante más, teniendo un poquito el impulso de llevarse las manos a las regiones vitales y cubrírselas, resistiéndose a ello. La Tour Eiffel debe saludar ahora sí bastante más al inglés, siendo que se había tranquilizado un poco.

Cuando la nota, porque ha empezado perdido en sus proporciones y no tanto en sus detalles, aparta la mirada sonrojándose más y luego parpadea mirándole a los ojos de reojo.

El francés le sonríe y con la cara le dice cosas que seguramente el inglés entiende si le pone suficiente atención, que es que está nervioso y un poquito vulnerable, pero que aun así le gusta lo que está haciendo. Ni siquiera por un instante mira a nadie más.

Inglaterra se vuelve a dibujar con suavidad, sonriendo un poquito, mucho menos nervioso al notar la complicidad con él... es posible que Francia pueda notar exactamente qué está dibujando y como la mirada del inglés le resigue por completo.

Y ya les perdimos. Francia se muerde el labio, y con la postura corporal, con cada parpadeo, se nota claramente y a leguas que esta actividad le ENCANTA y que es justamente lo que siempre podría haber deseado al pensar en el inglés dibujándole desnudo. Entrecierra un poquito los ojos e inclina levemente la cabeza, para estar más cómodo pero sin dejar de mirarle. Siente casi como si le acariciara cada parte del cuerpo que le dibuja, conforme se la dibuja.

Al cabo de un poco, Inglaterra vuelve a la cara, haciendo un detalle en más grande de ella, medio perdido en sus ojos, vuelve a sonreírle de lado sonrojándose solo un poquito.

Francia parpadea lentamente, sintiéndose hermoso... y no tanto de belleza física, que no es que no se lo sienta, sino... ese placer de tener la certeza de que le gusta mucho al inglés, y sólo por eso vale la pena existir.

Lo siguiente son los labios y es inevitable, ni siquiera se da cuenta, pero se le entreabren y le asoma la lengua igual que lo hace cuando le besa mientras los dibuja.

Francia entrecierra un poco los ojos y abre levemente los labios también, devolviéndole un poquito el beso. Se le eriza la piel haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no moverse.

Se queda paralizado cuando nota que el francés está abriendo los labios, levantando el lápiz y mirándole fijamente en un sobre esfuerzo por no levantarse y acercársele.

El francés se relame sutilmente unos instantes más tarde, saboreando el beso que no se han dado físicamente, abriendo un poquito más los ojos y mirándole. Sonríe.

Inglaterra se pone de pie en un impulso y ahí sí le miran todos.

Francia piensa un par de segundos antes de humedecerse los labios y levantarse también.

El inglés se sonroja al notar que todos los demás están ahí y además le miran... se vuelve a Francia asustado y se sonroja más cuando ve que se levanta, con el corazón en un puño.

Francia le mira un instante, antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo, bajarse de la mesa y recoger su camisa del suelo.

—Me cuentas quien gana —susurra para España caminando hacia la puerta.

Inglaterra le mira marcharse y abre aún más los ojos, vacilando sin saber qué hacer, aun con el corazón súper acelerado. España asiente.

Francia sale por la puerta con el corazón el también acelerado, sin mirar al inglés, suplicando porque el burro no decida que no va a salir... se recarga al lado de la puerta echándose la camisa por los hombros, pero el inglés es un burro y no sabe qué hacer... en pánico, lo primero que hace es esconder su propio dibujo.

"Como lo dejes ahí...!" debe retumbar el regaño de Francia en su mente... su mente está un poco sobresaturada, por favor, inténtelo de nuevo más tarde.

Francia sufre un poco afuera, nervioso como SIEMPRE. ¿Y si se sentó otra vez? ¿Y si destruyó el dibujo? ¿Y si ahora es él el que está arriba de la silla desnudo? Habría escuchado gritos, claro, pero... es que ¿qué coño esperaba para salir?

Casi... CASI destruye el dibujo, pero el ángel de la guardia de Francia hace que solo lo doble y lo esconda muy nerviosamente en el bolsillo de su camisa, mientras se vuelve a sentar rojo como un tomate.

El problema es que Roma se está comiendo a Germania sin enterarse de que Francia se ha ido... Austria sigue riñendo a Prusia por las gafas y España está disfrutando de torturar un poco a Inglaterra.

Suiza le intenta ayudar a Austria a conseguir las gafas de vuelta.

Francia hace ejercicios de respiración tratando de no volverse loco ahí afuera, preguntándose qué coño es lo que hace. Después de un par de minutos, aprieta los ojos y abre un poquito la puerta.

España se levanta empezando a hacer recopilación de dibujos e Inglaterra está ahora enfurruñado en su sitio, de brazos cruzados y refunfuñando.

Francia le mira sentado en su lugar sin poderlo creer, vacila unos cuantos segundos pensando que él está ahí afuera medio desnudo y el BURRO inglés está sentado ahí adentro. Frunce el ceño.

Inglaterra le ladra a España cuando le pide su dibujo y fulmina la puerta

Francia aprieta los ojos y entra, en un revuelo, caminando con plena decisión hacia el inglés, tomándole del brazo y tirando de él.

Inglaterra parpadea y se deja tirar, mansamente, claro... hasta que no han dado tres o cuatro pasos no sale del shock suficiente para sonrojarse por que Francia ha ido por él y se lo está llevando FRENTE A TODOS y solo lleva UNA CAMISA.

El francés insiste en tirar de él con FUERZA y ya es bastante con que le esté sacando de ahí y no le esté dando un señor beso enfrente de todos. No te preocupes, solo se sonroja, no se detiene.

En cuanto están afuera de la puerta, Francia la cierra un poquito de golpe y me le PLANCHA contra la pared del otro lado del pasillo con un beso. Oh, pero quiero decir claramente que... desde que se levantó, está en perfectos firmes.

Que Inglaterra le devuelve desesperadamente porque por eso se levantó él.

"Pues claro, burro, pero me matas si te beso ahí enfrente de todos", pelearía Francia si no estuviera tan completamente perdido contra el inglés, hasta que se quedan sin aire los dos y tiene que separarse con la respiración agitada.

"¿Has oído a alguien reclamarte nada, idiota?" Contestaría Inglaterra si acaso pudiera siquiera saber dónde está, pero solamente le da unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de besarle él ahora.

Francia sonríe cuando le besa él, acariciándole el tronco y el abdomen. Se mueve de manera completamente instintiva hacia un lado, empujándoles un poco para que avancen un poquito.

El británico le sigue y le seguiría al fin del mundo ahora mismo si solo prometiera llevarle dándole besos. El francés le va a dar todos los que quiera y, como tiene suerte, está la puerta del cuarto misterioso que siempre aparece cuando se le necesita.

Finalmente, da igual en donde estén, Francia entra sin prender las luces y cierra la puerta del cuarto sorpresa volviendo a estrellar al inglés contra la puerta esta vez... compleeeeeetameeeeeeente perdido. Las ropas de Inglaterra no tardan en salir volando haciendo que el inglés se deslice contra la puerta hasta el suelo.

Pim pam pum, bocadillo de Atún. Inglaterra se deja, ayudando un poco a que le desvista incluso

Agregar a la actividad muchos "me encantas, _mon dieu_, como me encantas", y "_je t'aime_"s diversos, y algunas otras pegajosidades varias por parte de Inglaterra

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Francia, encima de él, le mire a los ojos y le acaricie la cara y se tome todo su tiempo para darle un beso lento y especial moviéndose leeeeeentamente, al que Inglaterra le sigue abrazáaaaandole

Y pasa un rato laaaaaaaaargo con Francia moviéndose a la misma leeenta velocidad que en algún momento Inglaterra puede quizás considerar desquiciante, antes de que ambos terminen.

El problema es que a Inglaterra suele gustarle CUALQUIER COSA que haga Francia, así de poco criterio tiene.

—M-Me ha gustado mucho esto... mucho, mucho —susurra el francés sinceramente, dándole besos entre palabras en los labios, abrazándole aún.

—Mmmmm —sonríe satisfecho (y secretamente orgulloso porque cree que se refiere a que lo ha hecho muy bien... también eso en realidad, creo que a Francia podrías mostrarle un ratón inglés en este momento y diría que le encanta).

—Eres... lo más... sensual —susurra en su oído

El británico se sonroja un poquito

Francia le hace un caminito de besos del oído a la mandíbula y luego hacia el esternón, mordisqueándole la manzana de adán.

Y consigue todos esos soniditos de satisfacción de siempre, que al parecer es como se dice "me gustas mucho" en idioma conejo, cerrando los ojos.

—Eres mi —besito—, mejor cómplice —besito—, mi peor enemigo —besito, besito—, y mi mayor aliado —besito, besito, besito.

—Tu eres un tontito —sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es verdad que lo soy —besito, besito—, soy lo que tú quieras, Angleterre...

—¡Noooo, tú tienes que decir que no! —se ríe y le hunde las manos en el pelo, jugando.

Francia se ríe de buena gana dándole un beso en los labios.

—Tú eres el tonto.

—No lo soy —busca otro beso.

—Sí que lo eres... y_ je t'aime_ —ojos en blanco.

—Yo más... —la cuestión es discutir.

Francia sonríe estúpidamente ilusionado porque le ha dicho que le quiere más.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Yo mucho más!

—Noooo —se ríe nariz con nariz y le hace girar.

El francés gira como le manda, sonriendo y su pelo vuela y se revuelve un poquito.

—Yooo más —sonríe mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Tú más quoi? —pregunta sin poder evitarlo

—_I love you more!_

Francia le mira a los ojos y se le humedecen los suyos un poco pero sonríe genuinamente, acariciándole la espalda. Inglaterra parpadea mirándole.

—Te dibujé antes.

Los ojos azules parpadean e inclina la cabeza.

—Lo noté... cada trazo lo sentí sobre mi... —susurra

Inglaterra sonríe un poquito y se sonroja.

—Espero que hayas sido listo y no se lo hayas dado a Espagne...

—Lo tengo yo —niega con la cabeza.

—Oh, la la...

—Pero es mío —advierte leyendo sus intenciones.

—Déjame verlo —pide con cara de inocencia.

El inglés se muerde el labio inseguro.

—Bueno...

Francia sonríe más aún y le da un beso en los labios, Inglaterra le da el dibujo que le ha robado a Roma, doblado.

El francés lo abre, sonriendo emocionado y cuando lo mira levanta una ceja. Inglaterra se rasca el cuello y le mira de reojo.

—Esto no lo dibujaste tú.

—Eh?

—Esto no lo dibujaste tú.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Estos trazos... y esta nariz así —le mira.

—¡Está bien hecho! eres tú.

—_Oui..._ solo... —parpadea perdiendo un poco de seguridad, acercándose el dibujo a la cara, porque de buenas le había parecido que era un dibujo que dibujaría Italia, por ejemplo... no el inglés. Le mira otra vez—, ¿tú dibujaste esto?

—_Yes!_

Entrecierra los ojos.

—_Non, Angleterre..._ es que tú no dibujas así, mira la manera de sombrear —le señala.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Está muy bien hecho.

—¡Yo dibujo muy bien!

—_Oui,_ pero... es que mira los músculos de mi... —levanta una ceja—. Esto lo hizo _mon pere._

—_Whaaat?_

—_Mais oui!_ —levanta las cejas sorprendido el mismo de haberlo notado.

—¡No, no, no! —nervioso

—Es verdad, mira la manera en que se me marcan los músculos. Tú no dibujarías eso.

—¡Porque no los tienes!

—Sí que los tengo... —papa gallo los ha visto más desarrollados. Inglaterra se vuelve directamente al pecho de Francia, palpándole

—¿Ves?

—Ni siquiera se notan al tacto, que se van a ver al dibujarlos —le palpa más.

Francia pone duro el abdomen

—Aun así, no estabas sosteniéndolo mientras te dibujábamos —se lo acaricia.

—Veo que sabes perfectamente bien.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco

—¡Es por tu postura!

—Entonces no me los dibujaste tú...

Abre la boca para decir algo y se queda sin nada que decir... abriéndola y cerrándola un par de veces.

—No vas a ver mi dibujo —sentencia.

—Pero si ya SENTÍ tu dibujo —susurra.

—Pero... —le da vergüenza, porque no es tan bueno, porque no ha podido concentrarse tanto en dibujar. Francia le acaricia la mejilla.

—Me da lo mismo si es bueno o malo, yo SENTÍ cuando lo dibujabas, ¡quiero VER lo que sentí!

—Es que eres muy complicado de dibujar, porque tus facciones solas son un poco raras, pero cuando las pones todas juntas es cuando te ves perfecto y al dibujar es como parece que estás dibujando una cosa muy fea y al final consigues poner tu nariz del tamaño adecuado, o la curva de los labios lo suficientemente bonita y de repente TODO el dibujo se transforma y entonces te ves muy guapo, pero si no es raro y... —no se escucha a sí mismo.

Francia le escucha con TODA la atención del mundo antes de besarle la mejilla y sonreír idiotizado.

—_I mean..._ claro que te ves feo, porque eres una rana fea.

—Quiero verlo,_ s'il vous plait._

—Es que... —se revuelve y le mira desconsolado.

—¡Me va a gustar mucho igual!

—No es por qué no te guste — si muerde el labio.

—¿Entonces? —susurra acariciándole un poco el pelo.

—Es que... — repite apartando la mirada por qué lo que sucede es que ha sido raro por lo que ha sentido y no está seguro de si Francia lo ha sentido también.

—_Oui_? —pregunta sin terminar por comprender intentando girarle la cara para forzarle a que le mire.

—Es que es mío —le mira suplicante y se revuelve.

—Ya sé que es tuyo,_ mon amour,_ pero... —se muerde el labio—. Yo... Para mí no era TUYO... sino... nuestro.

—¿Nuestro?

—_Oui,_ un momento... compartido. Algo tuyo y mío que nos une, el resultado de una experiencia.

Inglaterra aparta la mirada pensándoselo y se sonroja porque sí se sintió así. Francia le acaricia un poco el cuello y el pecho desviando la mirada y sintiéndose quizás un poco idiota por sentir eso así.

Finalmente el inglés se lo tiende un poco asustado, el francés sonríe, suspira, toma el dibujo y lo desdobla con cuidado y en tensión, le tiemblan un poco las manos.

No resulta ser lo que a primera vista podría pensarse es más que nada un revoltijo de líneas mal puestas pero que conforman todas juntas la imagen de siguiendo la figura y la postura del francés.

Se nota que ha tenido problemas para dibujar las partes más complejas como las manos y los pies pero ha evitado borrar, así que se resuelve en un complicado galimatías qué aun así desde lejos resulta entendedor.

Al lado de la figura principal está el detalle del retrato de la cara buscado con trazos mucho más suaves y dulces sobre todo los ojos muy en especial los labios.

El francés sonríe un poco acercándose el dibujo a la cara para ver mejor los Inglaterra, nervioso como un flan, le echa miraditas de reojo esperando algún tipo de comentario o valoración o ¡lo que sea!

—Es... Es... —susurra Francia pasando un dedo por encima de sus labios recordando cuando Inglaterra se los estaba dibujando.

—¡No lo toques! —chilla al notar lo que hace, intentando quitárselo nervioso pensando que cuando lo hizo se sintió como si le tocará y si ahora Francia lo toca va a sentir lo también o quizá rompa el embrujo.

—_Q-Quoi_? Por? —levanta las cejas deteniéndose antes de tocarlo.

—P-Puedes estropearlo n-no está fijado y al pasar los dedos puedes difuminarlo o borrarlo —se inventa una excusa, nervioso.

—No voy a estropearlo —alega—. Te conozco, ¿qué pasa?

—Es... —vacila—. No es nada —aparta la cara.

Francia levanta una mano y le toma suavemente de la barbilla. Inglaterra le mira de reojo sin girar la cabeza.

—Sí lo es y quiero saber por qué.

Inglaterra se humedece los labios nerviosito de decirlo porque es poco incómodo confesar lo mucho que le ha gustado además de lo raro de la sensación en sí. Francia espera pacieeeentemente, mirando de nuevo al dibujo.

—No hay ningún porqué.

—Mmmm... ¿Sabes qué creo? —sonríe un poquito. El inglés le mira de reojo otra vez.

Francia toma aire y le mira un poquito de reojo, porque como se equivoque en cualquier suposición va a ser un poco ridículo. Inglaterra parpadea y le sostiene la mirada

—Te gustó dibujarlo tanto como a mí que lo dibujaras.

—_What?_ —se sonroja porque definitivamente ese no es el mejor verbo para usar con Inglaterra ya que siempre suena a acusación.

Francia sonríe un poco poniendo el dibujo en el suelo a su lado y abrazándole de la cintura. Levanta un poco una pierna y hace fuerza, consiguiendo que giren para ponerse encima del inglés, quién se hace un poco bolita pero se deja refunfuñando para cualquiera que pueda oírle que a él no le gusta, que además no quería hacerlo, que todo fue culpa de Roma que le obligó y de Francia no se sabe muy bien por qué pero siempre es todo su culpa así que también es su culpa.

—Estaba sentado ahí arriba... Y te vi. Avergonzado al principio, con plena intención de salir corriendo, pero... Te contuviste. Estabas nervioso y yo estaba seguro de mi mismo, hasta que... Se invirtieron un poco los papeles —cuenta lentamente acariciándole el pelo y la cabeza.

Le mira al oír esa explicación porque él también lo sintió así. El francés le mira a los ojos y sonríe, humedeciéndose los labios.

—No se sí en el fondo seas lo suficientemente perceptivo para darte cuenta de esa capacidad que tienes y que no tiene nadie más de ponerme nervioso y de... —vacila u instante—, hacerme sentir de verdad desnudo ahí arriba.

—Pues estabas de verdad desnudo ahí arriba.

Francia sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No seas tan literal —se ríe.

Inglaterra sonríe porque en realidad entiende de lo que habla.

—Finalmente, entonces... se invirtieron los papeles, tiraste el primer dibujo y empezaste a dibujarme bien... A mirarme de verdad y...

El inglés se incomoda un poco con ese asunto de "mirarle de verdad" pero no interviene, escuchándole.

—No te rías —advierte repentinamente con sonrisa un poquito avergonzada.

El británico sonríe pronosticando que seguramente se va a reír.

—Y entonces empezó la magia —susurra sintiéndose idiota con la palabra.

Inglaterra parpadea una sola vez porque sabe que Francia no cree en esas cosas, genuinamente sorprendido.

—No necesariamente magia como... Como tú piensas, pero es que... Era una conexión, contigo. Una conexión tan... Cercana —trata de explicarse—, sé que suena idiota, pero era como si de verdad... Me tocaras.

El inglés se sonroja y no puede sostenerle la mirada a los ojos azules que escrutan los suyos para no perderse detalle de la reacción a sus palabras.

Esta no tarda en presentarse en forma de sonrojo más notorio apretando los ojos al sentir su mirada.

—Tú también lo sentiste. Estabas... —sonríe levemente—, haciéndome el amor sin tocarme físicamente.

Los ojos verdes se abren de golpe, mirándole asustado y ahora sí sonrojado hasta la punta de los pelos, sin aliento y con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que parece tener que salírsele del pecho y saludar a la audiencia.

Francia cierra los ojos y le besa. Bien, esos besos tranquilizadores... finalmente se separa un poco, sonriendo.

El inglés le mira mucho más tranquilo.

—Hasta te canté esa horrible canción para calmarte... ¿Sirvió de algo? —pregunta acordándose y riendo un poco.

—¿Para calmarme? ¡Ya claro! ¡Y que más! ¡Fue para ponerme nervioso y hacerme acordar de esa vez en el hotel en Roma! —protesta.

—_Oui..._ Vez que me tenías sometido y excitado contra la pared, pensé que te parecería un buen recuerdo.

—¡Pues... no! —le despeina un poco.

—¡No me despeines! —protesta en automático.

—Pues no digas que estabas calmándome cuando me estabas molestando.

Francia se ríe.

—De haberte estado molestando, _mon amour..._ habría cantado algo más... festivo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—_London on fireeee_

Inglaterra se sonroja e intenta morderle.

—Aaaah! —medio grita casi como si le estuviera arrancando un trozo.

El británico sonríe mordisqueándole, el francés levanta una mano y "paaaf", palmada en el culo.

—Ah! —protesta soltándole. Francia se ríe echando la cabeza al frente y ahora mordiéndole el.

—Voy a dejarte una marca —susurra.

—Nooo —le hace rodar intentando apartarse.

—_Oui,_ una marca de que eres miiiiiiío... mío mío mío!

—Nooooo —intenta esconderse

—Y todos lo sabráaaan.

—NONONONOOO! —eso le pone más nervioso.

—Sabrán que eres mío y de nadie más —se ríe maligno.

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! —patalea. Más risas francesas.

—Ni que fuera una vergüenza... ya todos saben que soy solamente tuyo —responde.

El inglés le mira desconsoladito y francés sonríe un poquito con la cara y le da un beso.

—En realidad... sólo se lo imaginan. Nadie, nunca sería capaz de entender realmente como son las cosas entre nosotros —asegura.

—No se imaginan nada, ¡tú eres un tonto que quiere molestarme!

—Yo siempre quiero molestarte, _mon petit lapin._

—Y por eso me caes mal —sonríe.

—Y por eso me quieres muuuucho.

—Nooooo.

—Sí que lo haces —beso en los labios.

Inglaterra le devuelve el beso

—¿Verdad? —sonrisita del tipo "voy a fundirte el cerebro hasta que digas que sí".

—¡No!

Otro beso inteeeenso y se separa.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Ah, ah —niega. Francia le toma del cuello, cierra los ojos y se recreeeaaa. A Inglaterra se le va la cabezaaaaa.

Ya son dos en realidad, después de un laaargo beso a Francia se le olvida lo que estaba intentando.

—Je t'aime —susurra al separarse

—Noo —responde y vuelve ir para besarle porque así funciona sin saber ni que niega, pero si niega le da besos... A Francia le da lo mismo, porque se pasa la vida negando cosas, pero con los besos le dice mucho más de lo que necesita oír.

* * *

**Glosario de terminos:**

**Lèvres: **Labios

**Was, what, quoi:** -Qué significa eso? -Qué? -Eso. -Qué. -ESO!  
**Nein, non:** No  
**Österreich:** Moreno, irritante, pedante, egoísta y cabrón. Pero sabe tocar el piano y hacer Applestrudel, aunque nadie se explique como no le pidió a alguien más que lo hiciera en su lugar.  
**Ja, oui, yes:** Sí  
**Vater, Pere:** Padre  
**Rom:** Moreno, latino por gracia y definición, padre de la mitad, asesino de la otra mitad. El más peligroso de su época y de algunas otras. Y aun así es idiota del culo y todos deberíamos odiarle.  
**Bitteschön, si'l vous plait:** Por favor  
**Hallo, ave, allô:** Hola  
**Preussen, Prusse:** Albino, ojos rojos y sonrísa maiciosa. Ornitofílico y la más absoluta definición de "trasto". Pero está mundialmente reconocido como Awesome, cuando mundialmente solo se refiere a si mismo.  
**Schweiz, Suisse:** Rubio, malhumorado, histérico, de gatillo fácil y neutral (o eso quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo) Posee una gran cantidad de premios por la paz que no dudará en usar para reventarle cabeza a cualquiera que perturbe la suya.  
**Odín: **es considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica y algunas religiones etenas. Es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte. Pero también es considerado, aunque en menor medida, el dios de la magia, la poesía, la profecía, la victoria y la caza.  
**Frankreich, Franciae:** Individuo engreído, pomposo, cobarde, de olor muy fuerte y desagradable. Atención: tendencia extrema al toqueteo.  
**Spanien:** Moreno, el chico de las sonrisas, los ojos verdes, la charla incesante y los tomates, el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo, siempre que no esté durmiendo o cantando como Italia.  
**Sheldon Cooper: **es un personaje de ficción de la serie estadounidense The Big Bang Theory, interpretado por Jim Parsons. Sheldon es un científico que ha consagrado su vida a la ciencia desde niño, consiguiendo resultados asombrosos gracias a su gran inteligencia,4 pues posee un C.I. de 187 y memoria eidética.  
**Mes amours:** Amores míos  
**Tour Eiffel: **inicialmente nombrada torre de 330 metros (tour de 330 mètres), es una estructura de hierro pudelado diseñada por Maurice Koechlin y Émile Nouguier y construida por el ingeniero francés Gustave Eiffel y sus colaboradores para la Exposición universal de 1889 en París. Aunque en este caso hace referencia a las regiones vitales francesas.  
**Merci:** Gracias  
**Papa:** Papá  
**Mon cher:** Querido mío  
**Mon dieu:** Dios mío  
**Je t'aime:** Te amo  
**I Love you more:** Yo te amo más.  
**Angleterre:** Pequeño animalillo rubio, histérico y chillón de cejas superpobladas. Mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que cocine.  
**Mais oui:** Por supuesto  
**I mean:** Quiero decir  
**London on fire:** Las regiones vitales inglesas tienen tendencia a pegarse fuego. Hablo de prender en llamas. Hablo de un Incendio. Nada relacionado con estar demasiado caliente. Bueno, sí, pero no en el sentido... ¡basta de chistes obscenos!  
**Mon petit lapin:** Mi pequeño conejito.

* * *

___El eléc_trico FrUK improvisado que siempre nos sorprende. Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado.


End file.
